


Hearth

by SarKri



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarKri/pseuds/SarKri
Summary: Just an angsty one-shot. Zutara, forever and always.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Hearth

Katara wasn’t given to reliving the past. Nor was she given to regret.  
Katara was ever changing as her element, ice to water, solid to liquid as on demand as air to breathe.  
But sometimes, Katara wonders, and on her truly “off” days, she asks.  
She asks herself it if was worth it. To be the Avatar’s girlfriend. The Avatar’s wife. Th Avatar’s reason.  
Reason for what?  
For everything.  
Katara tells herself this is her destiny.  
Katara tells herself “He will grow.”  
Katara tells herself this is meant to be.  
Katara tells herself this is what she wanted.  
Sometimes, Katara remembers small moments born in possibility and hope. Born of forgiveness and understanding, of bated breath and sweet release.  
She still feels the brimstone, ash and heat on her neck. She remembers warmth and hearth. She can still feel scar tissue under her fingertips, see a whole different life behind her eyelids.  
Katara thinks it was worth it in the end.  
She just hopes she actually has a choice next time.


End file.
